The Prophecy Within
by ShadowQuest2000
Summary: "To save the clans three will come, Strong, Caring, and Smart. The spark will ignite the flame that will wipe out evil, only if the unheard hears and the caring brings life. If the spark ignites before time is right the clans shall perish." Rated T just in case. (my first ever story!) R&R please
1. Prologue

**I updated this chapter realizing a lot of errors in my grammar and spelling. :D Enjoy it!**

**Please review. My first story ever :D**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS **

**had to put that ^... I do how ever own the characters in this story and the clans and characters to come, though I do not own the idea of the clan stuff and cat stuff and warrior stuff Erin Hunter does. Onwards to the story!**

* * *

**Edit 2 |2013/10/01| Hey everyone this 'Prologue' is really sucky so you can read it but I would suggest skipping it if you want x3. **

* * *

Prologue:

A tom with one side of his body an orange tabby color and the other side white, padded through the twoleg alley carrying three rats, by the tails. He quickened his pace as he approached a card board box that his mate, Night, was in. Suddenly a grey queen with a white star on her chest squeezed through the entrance her fur ruffled.

"Split there you are! Quick Night is having her kits!" The grey queen turned and entered the make-shift den, he dropped his rats, and followed her in. "Night!" he gasped, "I'm here." Night was exhausted already and her flanks were quivering with effort.

A tabby kit was already being gently licked clean and pushed towards Night by the grey queen, "A tom" She whispered.

"Thank you Star." he replied. When another kit came and fell to the floor, stepping forward quickly and biting the sack and umbilical off, he cleaned the kit. As the kit dried he flipped, the black tabby, over and saw that it was a she then he placed her by Night. He turned to his mate who was resting and said, "A tom and a she so far."

A few minutes later of rest Night's flank started to quiver again and the last kit came out. He leaned down and copied the same process as before. As the fur dried and he saw the kits color he looked at night, "Its a pure white kit!" He whispered as he turned the kit over. "He only has a little black spot behind his ear." He pushed the now moving kit to Nights side.

Night sighed tired and gave a weak purr. She lifted her head to see the kits and smiled. Laying her head back down she looked to Star who started to speak, "What will you name them?"

Night thought for a moment and decided quickly, "Split you name the toms and I will name the she, Shade." She purred again, reaching over and giving the newly named kit a lick.

Split thought for a moment, smiling at his mate as she started to doze. "How about the tabby one be Spark, and the white one be Snow." his mate purred wrapping her tail around the kits and went to sleep.

Split stood up quietly and nodded to Star who laid around her two sleeping kits, Fog, a dark grey tom, and Mist, a light grey she, and he left the den to get the rats that he dropped. He picked them up glad they weren't taken and put them just inside the den. Turning he sat down to guard the den, as a few cats slipped out from behind a shiny can that twolegs put old food.

"How is she?" asked one, a white tabby she cat.

"What are their names?" an orange tabby tom, spoke up.

A dark Brown cat with a black paw stepped up, "Is Star ok?"

Split looked at the Brown tom, "Don't worry Coal your mate is fine." looking at the others, "The kits are beautiful Two toms and a she."


	2. Chapter 1 The First moon

**Me: Hey guys hope you enjoy the chapter :D I decided to make it so that the story is based on the three kits, Shade, Snow, and Spark. I have special plans for them :D**

**Shade: Special plans o.O**

**Spark: I bet she will fry our brains :O run!**

**Me: O.O oook then umm... Spark get back here we need you for the story!**

**Snow: *Watches Erin Hunter walk up then runs over and tries to tell us that***

**Shade:*is going after Spark***

**Me: *sees Snow pointing at Erin and meowing* Oh um hi Erin Hunter...**

**Erin Hunter: Who owns warriors? **

**Me, Shade, Spark: You do!**

**Me: *whispers* but I own the plot, characters, and clans in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Snow's POV

The young kit felt air enter his lunges for the first time as he entered the world. He felt the rhythmical stroke of a warm tongue going over his body. The young tom knew some how that he had to find food. His instinct told him to go get milk, so he started moving his limbs and squirmed trying to go to the smell of sweet milk. Once he got to his mothers belly, with a little push from something, he latched on and started to suckle. Once his belly filled with his first meal he fell into a peaceful sleep.

A week later the young kit opened his eyes, the first cat he saw was his mother _a black tabby _a voice said. He didn't know who the voice was but he decided it was normal. He looked to his right side, to see who he was sleeping against, and saw his brother _a orange tabby_ _with white ear tips and white paws_. Stretching his neck up and looking over his brother he saw his sister, a black tabby like their mother, except she had a white tipped tail. He looked up seeing they were surrounded by a brown flat roof and he noticed another she cat, _grey_, with a white chest, laying on her side with two sleeping kits next to her, he couldn't tell what they looked like but he didn't care. They were on the far side of the brown square den. Yawning he shifted and went back to sleep.

A cool breeze and weird feeling on his scruff woke the tom. A bright light hit his eyes when he opened them. Blinking fiercely the kit finally was able to see, realizing that his paws weren't on the ground suddenly feeling a bit insecure he started struggling when the cat carrying him sent a odd breath of heat down his scruff and onto his back. He knew that cat may have been trying to communicate to him so he stopped struggling knowing that whatever the cat tried to tell him, it was a long way to the ground and he was no match for this big cat.

Watching as the swaying ground went past and the constant moving tabby and white paw of the mysterious cat had a effect on the kit for soon he fell asleep. Waking constantly whenever the cat jumped up on something and down again. After what must have been a half a days walking, swaying for the kit anyhow, he was starting to get really hungry. He opened his mouth and cried out though he couldn't hear himself and he kept doing that even though the big cat kept sending big breaths down his back. Finally the big cat stopped and set him down, seeing a chance to escape he started to stumble away. Suddenly a paw appeared from no where and he looked up seeing a half tabby face half white face. The big tom opened and closed his mouth and the kit didn't understand what he was doing. So the kit just stared with a blank face, when a small thing with four round things attached to its body that were moving up and down keeping it in the air, fluttered in front of him, _a butterfly_, the voice whispered in the back of his mind again.

He watched the butterfly float past as a fluffy tail whacked him in the side of the head, looking up he saw a questioning face of the cat, half face, he decided to call him, staring at him opening and closing his mouth again. A black tabby that the kit recognized as mom walked up to them with his brother in her mouth. Looking at mom he got up and stumbled toward her getting used to his paws he bounded the last two steps to her. She set down his brother and licked both of their heads. The brother walked over to the him and opened and closed his mouth like his mom and dad did. He didn't understand at all what they were communicating, so he just got up and left his brother to go to his mom. She was laying down on her side and his sister was already feeding. He laid next to mom a ate hungrily.

Waking up he realized he was being carried again. Since he had time to think he started to wonder where they were going. He watched the ground seeing a green fur mixed with round grey things. _Thats grass and rocks_, the voice whispered in the back of his mind. He craned his neck up seeing tall stuff with green fur on it too, _trees_, in the distance. Half face turned towards the trees and as he did, the kit saw his mom walking next to them. She was holding his brother again.

Once they reached the shadows of the trees the kit was really bored and he felt sore. Half face set him down on some soft green stuff, _moss_, theres the voice again he thought. Shrugging it off he started sniffing the strange stuff. He looked up as his brother and sister as they were set next to him. His sister and brother approached him with a odd look. His sister, Black, he dubbed her, looked at him and opened and closed her mouth a few times. He didn't say anything to her which upset her, and she opened and closed her mouth to, Tabby, he decided to call his brother, and he did the same to her. Then they both looked up, Turning around he saw his mom who saw him and opened and closed her mouth. Confused at what they were all doing he decided to copy them so he opened and closed his mouth making a squeaking mew, though of course he couldn't hear himself.

_**Shade's POV**_

Shade was on a patch of moss with her brothers, Spark and Snow. They had been traveling to a new home that would be safer, since twolegs were spotted coming to the alley and so they all fled. Their den was taken into one of the shiny cans when the twolegs reached the alley, one of the cats who went back, reported. Now she and Spark were starring at Snows odd, blue and green, eyes and trying to get him to pay attention. He seemed oblivious to them and when he opened his mouth he only made a muddled noise. Mother came up behind him and she looked at her.

"Snow are you ok?" She asked. Shade looked at Snow who was still starring at us and he saw us looking behind him. He realized mom was there. "Mother what is wrong with him?" Shade wondered, "Why isn't he talking yet?"

Night answered, "I don't know maybe he is just slower then you two at talking."

Split walked over with a elderly calico she-cat. They both sat next to Night and gave greetings. Looking back at Snow she saw he had moved over to the edge of the moss patch and was watching a flower. _How odd why is that so interesting?_

"Shade! Look over there its a hopping bug!" Spark was looking at a insect with long back legs and a square head. She bounded over and stared at the bug. Spark pounced and missed it as it jumped away. He kept after it soon landing in a bush as he missed.

"Ow! That hurts." Spark pulled himself away from the bush.

"Well you need to watch were your going, simple as that." Shade suggested with an half amused, half laugh purr.

"You don't think I don't know that!" Spark retorted grumpily.

They padded back over to Night, Split, and the elder. Shade watched as Spark moved over and tried to groom himself before Night saw his messed up fur, though he was doing a bad job at it. Padding a bit closer to the three talking cats she sat carefully to look as if she wasn't interested in them and listened.

"... This could be a problem how will he ever understand how to take care of himself?" Night was speaking in a hushed and anxious voice so that it was hard to hear her.

"Don't worry my dear, I'm sure we will figure out how to teach him." The elder spoke in a rasped calm manner. "All is created in life for a purpose."

Shade stopped listening curious._ Who is it they are talking about? _Shade stood up and bounded over to Spark.

"Spark! Night, Split, and that elder are talking about some sort of cat and sound really worried about him!" Shade told Spark exactly what she heard, once he motioned with his tail, that he was listening.

Spark looked up, from his paw that still had a leaf stuck between its pads, "I wonder what the elder meant by 'All is created for a purpose'," Then while rolling his eyes and giving a huff he continued before she could speak, "you should have stayed and listened longer."

Shade a little offended by his last statement got up and bounded over to listen more with Spark close on her heels. They laid down and started to groom each other while listening.

"...Oak, I know your going deaf but this is different. He doesn't know any words he won't understand a thing we do or say."

Sparks POV

Spark had no idea why Shade was so interested in what the three cats were talking about. So what if the cat they spoke of was in trouble, they were kits there was nothing they could do. The word _deaf_ caught his attention, for he never heard such a word before. He quickly lost interest though as the cats kept talking on and on about something he didn't understand. Giving his sister a last lick behind her head he got up and stretched. "Go ahead and keep listening if you want I'm going to sneak up on snow and scare him."

"Sure go ahead, let me know his reaction!" Shade looked at him her eyes sparkling probably remembering when she snuck up on Spark making him fall over Snow and land into Stars nest, back in the old den, in the alley.

He turned and followed Snows sent he soon saw him starring at Fog and Mist, who were by Star and the cat Star spoke to, they were play-fighting and it looked like Fog might win.

He lowered into a crouch and walked forward accidentally stepping on a twig that snapped making a high pitched cracking noise. Spark lowered close to the ground hoping Snow didn't hear that, then after a moment he moved forward again until he was two kit lengths away from Snows back. Wiggling his back haunches he put his weight to his hind paws and sprung landing short of Snows tail, with a thud. Still Snow didn't turn around, still keeping his attention on Fog and Mist.

_What is wrong with him he should've heard that! Can't he hear at all? _Spark thought hard and held very still then he meowed really loudly "Booo!" No response came from Snow. Spark reached a paw out and batted Snows tail. Snow jumped up so fast making Spark scramble backwards making leaf-mold get caught on his paws. Snow turned quickly to Spark with his fur fluffed out everywhere making him look like a ball of cloud that fell out of the sky. Snow starred at him with a horrified look, and Spark couldn't help but start laughing so hard that he couldn't stand up. Snow slowly backed up and ran over to Night his tail bristled and straight up and his fur ruffled.

Spark slowly calmed down his mind whirring on about what just happened and why Snow didn't respond to his boo. Slowly taking in his surroundings he realized that in the density of the undergrowth and bushes ten cats where chatting with each other. In the closest group Spark recognized Star chatting with a grey she cat that had a black tail and face. Then he saw Fog and Mist, then he three cats by a pile, of small versions of rats that had small tails, a dark brown tom with a black paw he recognized as Coal, Stars mate, was talking with a white tabby she, Frost, he remembered hearing Coal talk of her. The third cat was laying next to Frost his tail wrapped around her, he had a broad dark tabby coat. Then he saw Night, Split, and the elder Oak, talking.

He got up and padded over to them. Suddenly Oak snapped her attention to him, Night and Split looked at him to.

"Spark." Night said with a really stern voice.

Stopping in his tracks he looked at them suddenly realizing he was in trouble. "Yes Night." he replied politely trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"What did you do to scare Snow." She said again with a hint of a growl.

"Calm down Night," Oak intervened, "i'm sure he meant nothing by it."

Spark looked over at Snow who was between Nights forepaws curled into a tight ball.

"I was just kidding around all I did was say boo and he didn't respond so I batted his tail..." Spark looked down not sure what else to say.

"You know the kits don't know yet Night." Split said in a hushed voice.

Night looked at Oak and Split and with a smoother tone spoke, "I'm sorry Spark you didn't do anything wrong you just... just have to be more careful with Snow. He's special."

"Special?" Spark repeated her word not understanding _How can she like him better then him and Shade! _

"I love you all equally," Night said quickly seeing the worried expression on Sparks face, "what I mean is. Snow, he's.. He's deaf." Night rushed the last words as if they were rotten prey.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I updated super late, I had school start and only little moments to write. This chapter is sorta a filler and is really bad. I'm aware my grammar isn't all to good too. Also my friend and I were working on getting the four clans together ^.^ She did two and I did two. **

**So all the characters in this story are copyrighted to me. I don't care though, if you use the names just not the personalities and descriptions. All the Clans in this story are also Copyrighted to me and my friend. **

**Spark: Just start the story already.**

**One more thing first! Erin Hunter owns the idea of warriors, and warriors, and the warrior stuff! I make no sense but**

**Shade: Stop the Author notes are to long!**

***sigh* Here's the story! I hope to post another chapter soon. Please Review your thoughts about it too! **

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Snow's POV**_

Snow shifted in the moss next to his sister. He couldn't fall asleep it was to loud out. _Wait loud? _Snows eyes shot open and he stood up quickly. Everything was dark, and there was no ground. But he could hear some kind of loud... _Loud what? Where is that voice that tells me what things are?! _

Snow could hear the loud noises, that burned his ears, getting louder and closer. He scented the air and the stench of cats and something else that made his nose quiver. He couldn't stand it any longer and he started to run as fast as his legs could take him.

Suddenly he stepped on ground and a forest came into view, the noises had grown louder and yet his legs pulled him towards them. He didn't understand how he could hear or know what hearing was. A bush on his left shook and the noises were coming beyond it.

He turned and crawled under the bush some sharp thorns tugging at his fur. When light came through the other end he flattened his ears and looked through.

Snow couldn't believe his eyes there was his brother and sister huddled behind their mom and a big beast that had a long narrow muzzle and tiny black eyes. It was red with a white underbelly and a fluffy tail.

It was making a weird noise and had his teeth bared. His mother was lashing out at it and yowling in anger. _Wait yowling? Whats yowling? _

He looked around and saw another two beasts fighting the other cats. When the sound suddenly stopped and everything was black. He opened his eyes and looked up.

There was Half face standing over him with his mom and the elderly she-cat. They all looked worried. Suddenly mother started to lick Snow vigorously. He looked down and saw the moss underneath him all torn up and his fur was a mess. _What happened? _

Getting out of his mothers grasp he stood up and shook himself looking up at his mom, half face and the elderly she. They were talking and Mother was still staring down at him worriedly.

He looked around and saw Black and Tabby playing on some roots of a tree. Ignoring the older cats looking at him funny he ran over to his siblings. He wanted explain his dream to them.

Snow didn't understand how he suddenly had the knowledge of what they were doing when they moved their mouths, but he just did, and he wanted to try. As soon as he skidded to a halt, accidentally bumping into Tabby who fell against the root that Black was on making her fall off.

He backed off quickly to give them space, as Black and Tabby rebalanced themselves and looked at Snow weirdly. It was odd though they were looking at him differently. He just shook it off though, he had to warn them. He opened his mouth and started meowing but the words weren't right, they were jumbled and made no sense. Black jumped off the root and walked up to Snow her head tilted. She opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly, Snow didn't understand her though. He lashed his tail frustratedly, and looked around. Suddenly he had an idea there was some roses someplace. He looked around but apparently they had been traveling during the night, everything was different. So he turn and ran under a bush and out to the other side hoping his siblings were following so he could show them the red of the roses and then explain the tallness, and horridness of the beasts.

Out of nowhere a root seemed to pop out at him and he fell over flat face on the ground, blacking out as his head hit a rock.

_**Shade's POV**_

Shade watched as Snow was running away from them under a bush. Looking over at Spark she could tell he was equally puzzled, "Whats gotten into him?" she asked. It was no use though Spark wouldn't know. As he was about to reply she cut him off, "We should follow him."

"Right, we should." Spark replied, and started to trot to the bush.

Shade looked around and saw Coal, Frost, and Birch leave the clearing on a hunting party. The queens and elder were talking with Split and a white she-cat with black face, and tail, that she remembered as Rose. _Good they are busy and won't notice us leave._ Finishing with one glance over she turned and followed Spark.

On the other side of the bush they looked around trying to decide which way to go. "Why don't we find his scent?" Shade suggested, and went right to smelling the air.

"We are just following Shade and Spark!" A voice shouted.

Shade jumped and looked at Spark then the bush and she saw Fog and Mist wiggling out of the bush and Split walking around it.

"Where do you two think you are going?" Split questioned sternly.

"We where just going after.." Spark was cut off as a rustling sounded and the hunting patrol came running through the undergrowth frantically.

"Whats going on?" Spark demanded.

"Fox," the dark tabby Birch panted, "Three... Fox!"

"What's a Fox?" Fog asked, just as Split suddenly grabbed Shade and ran through the bush, while the others followed. Birch grabbed Spark, Frost grabbed Fog, and Coal grabbed Mist. Shade was set on a pile of moss.

"Stay put." Split growled and started shouting orders. Spark was set down next to her. Night moved over them and started to push them towards a bush.

"Hide here." She whispered but as they jumped in they heard vicious snarling and Shade peered through the bush and saw a huge beast, fox, slashing out at her mother while Night stood cornered. Past them Oak, Coal, and Star were standing over Fog and Mist fighting a even bigger fox. Frost, Birch, and Rose were fighting another smaller fox, while her father was Running towards them to help. She looked over at Spark who was bristling, with his claws unsheathed and his teeth bared as he watched the battle.

Shade looked back nervously just managing to hear her mother shout to her father, "Where is Snow!?"

Split just growled and slashed the fox's flank when it snapped at Night.

_**Spark's POV**_

Spark watched with rage as the beasts fought. He tore up dirt on the ground beneath him, _I should go out there and help! _He took a step back his tail bristling in slight fear as the fox's massive jaws grabbed his fathers shoulder, followed by a stream off blood trickling down. His mother immediately yowled in rage, and lunged as the fox let go swinging his head, jaws open, around. Freed Split stumbled hissing in pain then growling and turning around on three paws, he rose to his hind paws, scratching the fox's shoulder. Meanwhile Night had dodged the fox's jaws and jumped up onto its back and started to drag her hind paws, scoring fresh waves of blood.

The fox howled in agony and started to roll onto its side in attempt to crush Night. Night and Split both jumped away then side by side they swiped at the fox who turned and fled into the forest. Soon the others managed to chase off the other two fox's as well.

Spark felt Shade press up against him and he looked at her. Her eyes were full of relief and anxiousness. Tentatively he took a step out of the bush and watched as everyone crowded together.

_**Snow's POV**_

When Snow regained consciousness he looked around and didn't see anyone. _They didn't follow me. _His head hurt and felt warm but he ignored it. Turning around he followed his fading scent trail back. He crawled under the bush and peered out the other side. His eyes widened, the same exact scene as his dream was there, except it was quiet. Half face was just running across the ground to help his mother, and behind them Spark and Shade were huddled together.

_I have to get to them! _Looking around he crawled under the bush to the side towards them. After sneaking past he was just two bushes away from them when suddenly a red, foul smelling, bloody beast stumbled quickly through the bush. Snow backed away quickly up against the trunk, of the bush. Looking out at the clearing he saw all the beasts were running away.

A queen with a white patch on her chest, the elder, and a brown tom where checking two kits behind them and then started limping towards Half face and mother. While a white she with a black face and tail was leaning against a white tabby she cat, as they moved towards the others. A dark brown tabby tom was following the them as well.

Snow slowly wiggled from under the bush. No one even noticed him, until he took a few steps towards everyone. Mother had suddenly jumped up and ran to him frantically, licking his head. It stung really bad and he flinched back, looking up at his mothers disheveled state. She had a long scratch down her right side and other little scratches.

Black and Tabby appeared and stared at him round eyed. The elder walked up to him with something in her mouth, and mother started to lick his head again, gentler, after drawing him closer. His head still hurt and when his mother moved out of the way the elder she-cat stepped up and started putting something over it.

_**Spark's POV**_

Spark was surprised when Snow suddenly appeared, Night saw him first giving a cry of joy then a gasp. Almost everyone followed her, Rose and Frost were being checked on by Birch. Oak went off into the woods and grabbed something, while Coal and Star were cleaning their wounds nearby Split, Night, and Snow. Fog and Mist were next to their mother, Star, asking questions.

"Look! Snow is bleeding!" Shade gasped from beside him. Sure enough there was a small cut on the top of his head. Walking over for a closer look, Oak came over with some spider webs and leaves in her mouth.

"What are those for?" Shade asked.

"These, young 'uns, are for the wounds." Oak rasped tiredly. She started to chew up the leaves and smear them on snows cut, then she put the webs on afterwards.

"Let me help." Split limped up and started to help Night with her wounds. Night let go of Snow and started to help lick Splits shoulder. Soon everyone was licking each others wounds clean as Oak moved around slowly putting leaves on the deep wounds.

Mist and Fog walked over to them, "Hey, you guys all right?" Fog asked, as Mist went over to sniff Snow.

"Yes we are." Spark replied

"Snow wandered off when the foxes attacked and got hurt though." Shade interjected, sitting next to Snow.

Spark nodded in agreement, and walked over to sit by Shade, who yawned. Fog and Mist laid down in front of them. Fog started to tell how brave their parents were while Shade and Spark listened, but Snow had fallen asleep.


End file.
